


Tell me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Pretty please with a cherry on top?





	Tell me

Our tale starts in Draco and Harry Malfoy's house, Harry's eldest son James is having a conversation with his girlfriend Rose Weasley.

James asked, "Do you prefer my real parents or my stepparents?"

Rose said, "It's not like that in your case. Your dad is happier with your stepdad and your mum is happier with your stepmum, Jay."

James smiled. "I agree, but if you had to choose which two were your favourite, who would you choose?"

Rose sighed. "You don't get it, I'm not going to tell you."

James smirked. "You don't like any of them, really Rosie?"

Rose muttered, "Fine. I can't choose exactly, but your dad and stepdad."

James chuckled. "That wasn't one of the options."

Rose rolled her eyes and stated, "You said pick two. Look, I can't pick a favourite like you want."

James inquired, "Why not?"

Rose told him, "It's not right. Your parents have both married again and they seem happier that way. That's why I can't choose between your parents and your stepparents."


End file.
